Surgical practice now incorporates imaging techniques that may be used prior to, during or after surgery. At the present time it is typical to move the patient between different support system in order to perform either imaging techniques or surgical techniques. This makes the overall procedure unduly complex. Also, existing prior art tables are limited in their motion. Existing support tables require the table and secured patient to be moved into a fixed position piece of imaging equipment. Moreover, with existing support system there is a limit on the degree of scan or motion while positioned at the imaging station. Also, prior art medical systems make it difficult to perform both surgery and medical image scanning at a single location, or to offer multiple scanning options. This is primarily because these imaging devices are fixed and relatively large in size.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved patient support system and in particular an improved radiolucent spinal surgery table that allows for a high degree in flexibility in use before, during and after a surgical procedure is complete.